


Dream of the Sleepers

by MrProphet



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Dream of the Sleepers

I see the six sleepers in my dreams, drifting peacefully in the void; their angelic faces, so peaceful in repose as they circle one another, hands folded across their chests. I hear the song that they sing in their sleep.

Their voices draw me like a moth to a flame. Every night I go closer to them; every day their beauty fills my waking thoughts.

At last, I reach the nearest sleeper. I touch her face with my hand.

Her eyes open and I see the _thing_ that hides behind that face, as its primal rage burns my mind away.


End file.
